


By Sunset's Light

by RaspberryPiddlePaddle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryPiddlePaddle/pseuds/RaspberryPiddlePaddle
Summary: Years after the first rise of the Enderdragon three men or women are chosen to take on the ender dragon to keep the peace. Three old friends, Dream, George, and Sapnap are chosen, but in order to be the hero, they have to beat each other in a race to the End. Old friendships that were broken reform, and Dream and George realize they might be more than enemies, more than friends even.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	By Sunset's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete: Idk how to mark it as that so this will have to do :)

Ch. 1: Thinking of You

Years ago, when the Enderdragon first broke out of its dimension, the Creator goddess was devastated. She could do nothing from her viewing seat in the sky, so she enlisted mortals to do what she could not. Those first three mortals, a pair of brothers and their friend, were so willing and ready to give their lives to protect their family, friends, and neighbors that the Creator gave them the best fortune she could. Those three showed friendship, teamwork, and loyalty like no other mortal she had seen. After defeating the Enderdragon Creator rose them above their stations, made them gods, just in title, however. Notch, the god of the Overworld, Herobrine, the god of the Netherworld, and Entity, the god of the End Dimension. Those three are dead now, but still remembered and worshiped. Their tradition carried on. Every 300 years three new heroes would be chosen and would have to work together to save the world. But as humans grew they changed. And the challenge meant to bring people together tore them apart. The three chosen were made to compete, and the one that killed the Dragon first crowned the victor. And this angered the goddess so much she stopped them as much as she could, forcing them to fear the ever-growing dragon and to hope that the next years Chosen, the new sacrifices, would be able to stop them. 

...

As much as George wanted to focus on his strategy for the challenge, all he could think of was Dream. Dream, his best friend turned enemy after they both had been chosen for the Hunt. The thought of seeing his best friend, and crush, after three years of fighting and training to defeat each other was terrifying. His mind began to race as he thought about Dream's face. His face was always hidden behind his smiley mask, a face he had shown to Sapnap, the other Chosen and their best friend, but had refused to show George. George groans, falling back onto his bed annoyed. Dream was annoying, annoyingly cocky, annoyingly smart, annoyingly himself. He hates that they were rivals now. He also hates how Dream even speaking to him would make his face turn pink. 

"George?" 

George looks up, seeing Sapnap in the doorway of his room. Sapnap smiles and chuckles, recognizing the look of annoyance and puppy-love on his friend's face. 

"Thinking about a certain someone~?" Sapnap askes teasingly. George scowls and throws a pillow at his friend. Sapnap easily dodges it and plops down next to his friend. George turns away not wanting to be teased. 

"You're annoying, you know that right?" George asks as Sapnap jumps on him. 

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why do you continue to be?"

"Are you going to wear the glasses? The ones Dream got you that you never wear if you know Dream will be around?" 

The question comes out of nowhere and hits George like a left hook. The white glasses were a birthday gift from Dream, a gift he had been given when he was 14. But they had meant so much to him that even after they had stopped being friends at 16, he kept them and wore them in his 20s. George pondered this for a minute, those glasses helped with his color blindness and looked pretty sick. They would help during the Hunt. 

"Shut up!" George says, shoving a pillow in his friend's face instead of explaining his thoughts. Sapnap laughs and grabs the glasses, teasing George. They run around George's apartment, acting like kids and laughing. 

Meanwhile, a certain left out friend was stuck thinking about George.


End file.
